TwinBee PARADISE
was a radio program broadcast on Nippon Cultural Broadcasting (NCB) from October 10, 1993 to March 30, 1997. It was a radio drama based on Konami's ''TwinBee shoot'em up video game series. Overview The third of all the three series that conformed TwinBee PARADISE ended on March 30, 1997. The main theme song "HOPE" —played across the three series— was written by Konami Kukeiha Club. The first half of the show was a hear/talk corner by Mariko Kouda (Madoka's voice actress), and the second half was the radio drama itself. Because of the changes in both the setting and characters, it is often mistakenly thought that the voices in Pop'n TwinBee and Detana!! TwinBee also originated from this production. Characters designed by SHUZILOW.HA —which originally appeared in Detana!! TwinBee— show up in this production. Prior to this work, the names for these particular characters had not yet been set, but for the radio drama it was necessary to distinguish the aircrafts' names from the pilots' names, so names such as Light and Pastel were created and set at the same time the broadcast was being developed. Games based on this setting, such as TwinBee Yahho! and TwinBee RPG, were announced after. Because at the time Konami had the impression that shooting games were a mainstay among arcade game manufacturers, they planned to make Pastel into a national idol boom and sell WinBee as a virtual doll in order to bring in the interest of more consumers. After the company decided to take this direction, Konami's media-mixing strategy was followed by the subsequent work Tokimeki Memorial, which showed further development. The first series is also the directing debut of Otakki Sasaki, who later went on to become a central founding figure in the world of aniraji ("aniradio"). Broadcast dates *Navigator (personality): Mariko Kunita (series all period) *Program OP Theme 'HOPE' (Series Full Time) *Composition: Furukawa Ryoaki, Performance: Konami Rectangular Wave Club TwinBee PARADISE (1st series) *October 10, 1993 - April 3, 1994 All 24 episodes *Every Sunday 24: 00-24: 30 (broadcasting time is JST · Culture Broadcasting) *Drama OP theme song "Twin Memories" *Lyrics: WinBee Composition: Konami Rectangular Wave Club Song: Kokuda Mariko *Program ED Theme "Promise of Dreams" *Lyrics: Hideyuki Yamamoto Composition: Katsuki Maeda Song: Ichikawa Yoko TwinBee PARADISE 2 (2nd series) *October 16, 1994 - April 2, 1995 All 24 episodes *Every Sunday 20: 30 - 21: 00 (broadcasting time is JST · Culture Broadcasting) *Drama OP Theme Song "Boku no Riki" *Lyrics: Tosawa Noriko Composition: Katsuki Maeda Song: Mariko Kokuda *Program ED theme (previous term) "Harmony" *Songwriter: Mariko Kunihada Composition: Matsubara Miki Song: Kokuda Mariko *Program ED theme (late) "Hitomi is Venus" *Lyrics: Yurika Nagasawa Composition: Junichi Doi Song: Yurika Nagasawa TwinBee PARADISE 3 (3rd series) *April 6, 1996 - March 30, 1997 All 48 episodes *Every Saturday 24: 00-24: 30 (broadcasting time is JST · Culture Broadcasting) *Drama OP theme song "Miracle Power" *Lyrics: Hiroyuki Kubo Composer: Kanako Tsuruta: Yoshiharu Mihara Song: Kanako Tsuruta *Program ED theme (previous term) "I wish I was an angel" *Lyrics: Tokuto Miura Kokuto Mariko Composition: Matsubara Miki Song: Kokubuta Mariko *Program ED theme (late) "Dreams are not alone" *Songwriter: Mariko Kunihada Composition: Miki Matsubara Song: Mariko Kunita Warumon MONMON Paradise (Mr. Ichi · san) *April 6, 1997 - May 25, 1997 *Every Saturday 24: 00-24: 30 (broadcasting time is JST · Culture Broadcasting) Culture Broadcasting Mobile Plus present the Live Broadcasting! TwinBee PARADISE The word is Bee! (Program Special) *November 28, 2018 *22: 00-23: 00 (broadcasting time is JST · Super A&G+) The final story from the 21st episode of the 2nd series is an episode "a large-scale earthquake occurs", it was not broadcast on the radio because it took into account the victims of the Great Hanshin-Awaji earthquake that occurred at that time, only the release on the drama CD. The content of episode 20 is also slightly different, and on the radio it is completed in episode 20. In the second week of the second series of the second series, a special program called "TwinBee PARADISE 2 + 1" (Plus One) was broadcast only once at some broadcasting stations. It was contents to look back on the series until then. It is not broadcast in Culture Broadcasting. After the end of the 3rd series, "Warumon MONMON Paradise" was broadcast only for one month. Personality is Yoshimasa Kishino role of Dr. Warumon and Yusuke Numata of the role of ZakoBee. This program will be the predecessor of the follow-up program CLUB db station. To commemorate the 25th anniversary of program broadcasting, Super A&G+ Culture Broadcasting Mobile Plus present the Live Broadcasting! ''Within the frame ''Culture Broadcasting Mobile Plus present the Live Broadcasting! Mariko Kouda Revival! TwinBee PARADISE The word is Bee! ''Was broadcasted. There is no drama part. Yūsuke Numata as a guest appeared. Cast ;Light :Voice - Kappei Yamaguchi (Mitsuo Yamaguchi) :Annamon's son and TwinBee's current pilot. Goes to Dessert Junior High. He is bright and hot in character, so cute girls extend under the nose immediately. Dessert Junior High Miscon is sometimes dressing up to a noisy pretty girl Lyra, but scenes that are too cute to be jealous of two heroines or fall in love with Dr. Warumon. From having a Soratians Annamon as my father, the body is robust but has no immunity. His name comes from the color light blue. ;TwinBee :Voice - Mayumi Tanaka :An aircraft fighter that came from Soltias with Annamon. Can become big or small. ;Pastel :Voice - Hekiru Shiina :Cinnamon's grandchild and Light's cousin. She calls him "big brother". WinBee's pilot. She sulks and gets angry when Light fawns over girls. Because she has an inferiority complex with her thighs in particular, "radish" is a taboo. A rumor about her having false breasts emerged when, in the 3rd series, she prepared pads for Light to participate in Miscon disguised as a girl. Her name comes from the color pastel pink. ;WinBee :Voice - Kumiko Nishihara :An aircraft fighter that Dr. Cinnamon created based on TwinBee. ;Mint :Voice - Miki Itō :Pastel's younger brother. A baby but born as a genius. The pilot of GwinBee. Because his crying is ultrasonic, his miraculous voice can also be used as a weapon. His name comes from the color mint green. ;GwinBee :Voice - Miki Itō :Like WinBee, he is another aircraft fighter based on TwinBee. He is Mint's guardian. ;Dr. Cinnamon :Voice - Kazumi Tanaka :A scientist who watches over Light warmly and is the grandfather of Pastel and Mint. He entered cryogenic sleep during the third series, but eventually he woke up. ;Angel Computer :Voice - Kumiko Nishihara :A super computer in Dr. Cinnamon's laboratory. ;Madoka :Voices - Mariko Kouda :Light's classmate. A young pretty girl who believes in the Cookie God. She runs the coffee shop "Fantasian" and the coffee is unrivaled. She is generally good at cooking, but her cookies are feared as she made them taste horrible by using vinegar, cuttlefish and squid (she herself said (on the drama CD commentary) "since vinegar doesn't work, I'll arrange it myself"). In the third series, Pastel and classmates comment that "growth below her neck has become remarkable". ;Miss Apple :Voice - Kumiko Nishihara :Sexy female teacher in Dessert Junior High. Light's homeroom teacher. ;Teacher Peach :Voice - Miki Itō :Dessert Junior High's nurse. Beautiful woman, but has a wicked tongue. ;White :Voice - Atsushi Kisaichi :Chairman of Light's class. He is interested on Pastel. Originally his name had not been set, but was decided in "The Mysterious Story of Dessert Junior High's Ghost Part 2" since it was material to the story. ;Mustard :Voices - Hiroshi Kamiya :A boy who studies at Dessert Junior High and is bad company to Light. ;Mali :Voice - Natsumi Yanase (written 柳瀬なつみ at the time) :A student at Dessert Junior High and Light's classmate. She has a crush on White. ;Lime :Voice - Miho Aoyama :A student at Dessert Junior High and Light's classmate. She features freckles and a short-cut hairstyle. ;Dr. Warumon :Voice - Yukimasa Kishino :Dr. Cinnamon's rival. He works hard at a part-time job to cover the costs of developing weapons to fight TwinBee. Near the end of the first series, Dr. Cinnamon made remarks recognizing his strength. ;ZakoBee :Voice - Yūsuke Numata :Independent robot (mass production type) made by Dr. Warumon. Early (individuality) is born from the running time in the "double owner number (one digit number)" that was made early, especially "004" has the name "Bee-chan" (named by Pastel). Although ZakoBee works for evil with Warumon, he has his own personality with common sense. ;Dr. Mardock :Voice - Jōji Yanami :Madoka's grandfather and friends with Dr. Cinnamon. Disconnected from the world, he causes trouble with his naive personality. A bit perverted. Madoka says "When he is humming songs, it's evidence that he's getting fired up". ;Seeds :Voice - Megumi Ogata :An android created by Dr. Warumon. Black TwinBee Nº1's pilot, acts as the younger brother of Salute. He fought against Light, but was reconciled through his heart. Lives with Salute in Lotus Island. ;Salute :Voice - Wakana Yamazaki :An android created by Dr. Warumon. Black TwinBee Nº2's pilot, and acts as Seeds' older sister. She develops goodwill toward Light later on. She was treated as a guest at first, but was effectively promoted to heroine in the third series. ;Annamon :Voice - Hideyuki Hori :Light's father and native of Soltias. TwinBee's previous pilot. In the early days of Light's birth, he traveled to Queen Star. I confronted the Light which became a junior high school student by the episode "Bug Reset" of 2, but it is supposed to have been because the talk was reset due to some thing. ;Princess Melora :Voice - Kikuko Inoue :She is not embodied, it is a benevolent collective conscious. Bee mates The listener of this program was called Bee Mates. If you reply "Bee" to the question "What is the password?" That person is Bee mates. It was also recommended to attach a bell to the belongings as a marker to indicate that it is a listener, a mini-event was also proposed to gather at the neighborhood park at the "Sunday the 13th" from the subtitle of the drama and recite the words at 13 o'clock. In this case there was a system that was recognized as "branch" by subscribing to programs if more than five people gathered. "This word" Bee! "Was written on the bulletin board of the station, causing a big sensation. According to Voice Animage writer, "Even if you look at the bulletin board of any station, it was written". Meanwhile, for fans of enemy characters such as Dr. Walmont, the name of Walwal Mates was proposed by Kishino et al. The word here is "Waruwaru", and the mark was supposed to be Fukusuke Tabi or some kind of Fukusuke mascot. Anime TwinBee: WinBee's ⅛ Panic Released by the end of 1993 as a limited bonus gift given to purchasers of the Super Famicom game ''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures from 1994. On December 28, 1998, it became available for purchase in stores under the name TwinBee PARADISE (vol.0). Plot Pastel has been reduced in size after eating a batch of cookies containing a formula made by Dr. Mardock. There's little time before the "Miss Donburi" contest starts, and the Belle cloud of Bell, which has the necessary energy for restoring her to her normal size, has been stolen by the legendary island ghost. The TwinBee Team sorts to retrieve it before time runs out! Staff *'Executive producer': Kagamasa Kagetsuki *'Producer': Masato Sakai, Toru Miura *'Planning': Ikeda Takaji, Yagi Ryoko *'Director, screenplay and storyboard': Ibase Anshi *'Character design': SHUZILOW.HA *'Art director': Shimoshimo, Nozawa Nanaka *'Guest character design': Nobuyoshi Ochi *'Directing': Mitsuo Hashimoto *'Drawing director': Masaaki Mori *'Art director': Yusuke Takeda *'Director of photography': Toshiaki Yamaguchi *'Acoustic director': Miwa Iwami *'Music': Furukawa Seiaki & Konami Kukeiha Club *'Production cooperation': Yomiko Advertisement Co., Ltd. *'Production': AIC, Dream *'Production, writing': Konami Corporation Theme song ;Opening theme "Twin Memories" :Lyrics - WINBEE / Lyrics / Arrangements - Kenichi Mitsuda / Songs - Country Mariko ;Ending theme "Lucky Rapper Party" :Song writing · composition · arrangement · performance - Koharu Hayama / Song - Kohji Hayama & Mariko Kuda ''Tulip Beach Stories A short anime film that was included in the Windows 95 utility CD ''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima. Produced in 1995. It was included as a bonus image when later releasing "Vol.0". Plot Pastel and friends come to take a break day at Tulip Beach, where she wants to try her new and precious suntan oil. All sorts of crazy turmoils take place when she loses the bottle. Staff *Director · Screenplay · Storyboard - Ibase Anshi *Character design - SHUZILOW.HA *Animation character design / drawing director - Hiroko Kanai *Art director Hiromi Morikawa *Color setting - Keiko Shibuya *Director of Photography - Masaaki Fujita *Acoustic director - Miwa Iwami *Music - Konami Square Wave Club *Illustration - Hiroaki Goda *Producer - Takeshi Anzai *Production Manager - Haruo Nakayama *Production Manager - Takafumi Hoshikawa *Production work - Kei Watanabe *Animation Production - Dream *Production · Writing - Konami Corporation Theme song ;Ending theme "AIKOTOBA is Be !!" (OVA "Vol.0") :Songwriter - Country Guardian Mariko / Composition - Miki Matsubara / Arrangement - Kameda Seiji / Song - Country Mariko TwinBee PARADISE (OVA) OVA all three volumes. Beginning February 25, 1999 after release at VHS and LD, DVD (single item) released on August 25, 1999. On October 26, 2007 a set DVD of 5 works including Vol.0 was released as "TwinBee PARADISE DVD / BOX ~ High Encoding Remaster Version ~". Staff *Original - Konami Corporation *Executive Production - Akihiko Nagata *Planning - Kisaki Terasawa *Producer - Ikeda Takaji, Ken Nishi, Matsuura Kozu *Director - Norihiro Takamoto *Screenplay - Ide Haruhisa *Character design - Akihiro Asanuma *Mechanical Design - Masahiko Okura *Art Director - Takeshi Asaki *Color design - Naoto Tanaka, Kanako Nishida (1), Nori Hayakawa (2, 3) *Director of Photography - Ryutaro Shimakawa *Digital editing - Kaori Morita *Music - Konami Square Wave Club *Acoustic director - Miwa Iwami *Acoustic Producer - Toru Nakano *Production Cooperation - Office Blue *Production - Public and Basic Co., Ltd. *Cooperation - Konami Music Entertainment Inc. *Production - TDK CORE CORPORATION Theme songs ;Opening theme "Twin Memories" :Lyrics - WINBEE / Lyrics / Arrangements - Kenichi Mitsuda / Songs - Country Mariko ;Ending theme "Let's be at the sun" :Songwriter - Country Guardian Mariko / Composition / Arrangement - Okui Ka / Song - Country Mariko Other appearances In the OVA Ganbare Goemon: Jigen Jō no Akumu, Pastel (called "WinBee" in this product) makes a guest appearance. ''TwinBee PARADISE'' related media Radio Drama CDs *TwinBee PARADISE (Vol. 1 - 6) *TwinBee PARADISE 2 (Vol. 1 - 6) *TwinBee PARADISE 3 (Vol. 1 - 12) *TwinBee PARADISE Drama Collection (1 - 4) *TwinBee PARADISE '99 (red / blue) Song albums *TwinBee Karaoke Paradise *TwinBee PARADISE Singing Vocal Battle Hen *TwinBee PARADISE 2 Enthusiasm! Intense Casting! Explosion! *TwinBee PARADISE 3 Vocal Festival! Wasohoi Version *TwinBee PARADISE 3 Vocal Bomb! *TwinBee PARADISE 5th. Anniversary *TwinBee Vocal Paradise featuring Mariko Kouda Sound albums *TwinBee PARADISE MUSIC BOX *TwinBee PARADISE 3 Soundtrack Selection Spin out CDs *Warumon MONMON Paradise (Mr. Ichi · san) *WinBee's Neo Cinema Club (1 to 3) *TwinBee PARADISE Sound Fantasia *''Pastel Color'' *''Idol Legend: WinBee'' *Happy Happy Girl WinBee Other related CDs *MARIKO KUDADA's Radio Canvas (Vol. 1-3, Special) *CD Drama TwinBee Yahho! Software *''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' *''LINE GoGo! TwinBee'' Manga *''TwinBee PARADISE'' Pachislot *''TwinBee'' External links *''TwinBee PARADISE'' at Wikipedia (Japanese) Category:Radio dramas Category:TwinBee PARADISE